lpsawoofandomcom-20200223-history
Savannah Cheetaby
Savannah Cheetaby is a cheetah that's portrayed as a famous singer in Paw-Tucket who is highly devoted to her fans. She initially appears as a white cheetah with black markings, yellow-green hair, and pink paws, but has various color schemes throughout the series. She is voiced by Bethany Brown. Biography A Pet's Best Friend Is... She plays a minor role by leaving Roxie in charge of house sitting while she goes on tour, giving Roxie instructions on taking extra special care of her plants. She isn't seen or mentioned or the rest of the episode despite her home being turned into a rave by Petula and her friends. Pitch Im-Purr-Fect She plays a minor role as one of the two judges for the Paw-Tucket a cappella contest. She shows enjoyment when Petula's group performs Step it Up but shows greater enthusiasm when Edie's group does. The episode ends before showing whom she voted for. It can be inferred that she voted for Edie's group as they win the contest trophy. CEO Trip She makes a brief appearance at the end of the episode toasting drinks with Manny Mouser. Biggest Fan After they win a contest, Trip and Quincy are invited aboard her blimp for a private dinner with her. However, when it turns out she's allergic to hamsters, Quincy replaces Trip with with Bev. While chatting with Bev, she answers Bev's questions with quotes from her previous albums and interviews and becomes uneasy when Bev calls her out on it, asking for the real Savannah. When a steering cable on the blimp breaks and Quincy mentions they can't call for help because Savannah's security mouse took their phones, Savannah reveals she can't call either because her assistant keeps her phone so she can't call gossip columnists at three in the morning and shout at them. Later, while Bev is trying to fix the blimp with Captain Gilturtle's help, Savannah jumps in, realizes the pin needs grease, and uses her hair pin as replacement for the broken cotter pin. Afterwards, she takes control of the blimp and flies it to The Littlest Pet Shop. When the blimp arrives at The Littlest Pet Shop, she invites Trip aboard, assuring her allergies aren't a problem as long as she's at the helm with the wind in her face. She also expresses how much she likes being with Quincy, Trip, and Bev because she can be herself with them instead of just a celebrity. When her pilot Shug returns with the cotter pin replacement, she puts it in place, reclaims her hair pin, and retakes the helm so the "real" Savannah can see what her blimp can do. Trip for the Record She makes a cameo appearance during Jade's flashback as Jade walks through her sidewalk star on the walk of fame before she could put her paw print into it. The Eyes and Ears of Paw-Tucket While following one of Edie's gossip leads, Roxy finds Savannah in recording studio and accuses Savannah of losing her voice. After singing a line, Savannah tells her she's on vocal rest in preparation for a flash concert. She's taken by surprise when Roxy doesn't think the flash concert is interesting enough to warrant her attention. Later, during Roxie's news report, she's seen starting the flash concert and explaining to the news camera that she's doing it because she wants to show how much she loves her fans. Get Her to the LPS After Bev learns she booked Savannah for the wrong day to celebrate Mister Yut's birthday, she heads to the Chill Out Inn to look for her on the nearby ski slopes. When Bev finds her, Savannah decides to give up her vacation so as not to let down Mister Yut. When the pair learn that the roads are shut down, Savannah gets and idea and whispers something into Bev's ear. Later at Mr Yut's birthday celebration, Savannah's blimp makes an appearance over the event and both she and Bev parachute onto the stage. After pointing out that her blimp is a flying disco garden and encouraging Roxie to get one, she performs the song Satellite. Personality Surprisingly, Savannah seems to be quite shy. She says she loves talking with her fans - which is probably true - but in Biggest Fan, she seems hesitant to talk on a more personal level. In that episode, Bev and Quincy try to ask Savannah some questions about herself, but she answers them using lines from past interviews. When Bev points this out and says she wants to know the real Savannah, Savannah fidgets and says "Uh, the real me is..." She then gets interrupted and never finishes that thought. Savannah is clever and very dedicated to things that are important to her, like caring for her plants. Physical Appearance Savannah's design has gone through several changes throughout the series. Her first design had white fur and black markings. Her hair was bright blonde, and her paws and the insides of her ears were fuchsia. In Savannah's second color scheme, her main fur colour is pastel pink. Her spots, forehead marking, and the stripes under her eyes are still black. Her hair and the rest of her markings have been changed to a regular pink. In Pitch Im-Purr-Fect, Savannah switches designs in-between scenes (see her gallery). In Biggest Fan, Savannah painted herself moonlight violet and pink. In Trip for the Record, The Eyes and Ears of Paw-Tucket and Get Her to the LPS, Savannah is painted night blue and green. Trivia * Savannah is allergic to hamsters. Biggest Fan * Savannah somehow knows how to fix and pilot air ships, which she explains by saying, "You don't get to the top without knowing a thing or two about blimps." She's also very knowledgeable in sailor lingo. Biggest Fan * Savanna's fur colour matches the special collection of LPS toys that was out at the time of an episode's release. White fur for the Black and White series, pink for the Frosting Frenzy (Strawberry) series, sparkling blue/green and purple for the Galaxy series, and so on. *Bethany Brown, Savannah's voice actor, is credited as having sung the series's theme song. References Appearances Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wild animals